


Doodles

by astarryjelly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, High School, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates, Sweet, background robstar and cybee, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae focus, gar is best boy, lockers, past tara/gar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: In a world where whatever you write or draw on yourself appears identically on your soulmate, shy high schooler Rachel Roth, notices peculiar green markings on her arm.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Doodles

Garfield Logan was popular. Everyone knew it. Girls loved his hair, blonde with green tips. His vibrant green eyes and freckles. 

He had an on and off girlfriend, Tara, more of a friend with benefits. He claimed to love her, but deep down he knew it wouldn't last. Nothing he wrote on his arms ever appeared on hers. One day he caught her writing on her arm to her soulmate. 

Somehow it didn't hurt. 

Rachel Roth was quiet. She was the weird girl her whole life. The kind of girl who always sat in the back of classes, drawing or reading instead of paying attention. She had one boyfriend. Her freshman year she dated Malchior. He was abusive and aggressive and only dated her because he thought she would be easy. She was so desperate and trusting, she never paid mind to him doodling and telling his soulmate he loved her. He moved away halfway through the year and after he left, she realized what he was really like, and she was glad it was over. 

Here she sat, in the back of her biology classroom, doodling on her arms. She truly did want to find her soulmate. 

Her purple hoodie was rolled up at the sleeves, revealing her pale arms. 

She drew intricate designs of flowers on her arms. Occasionally she would throw in words, written in mock calligraphy. 

She wasn't paying attention to her doodles until she noticed drawings returned in green pen. 

'Hello?'

Her heart beat faster. This was her soulmate, she was talking to the man she was supposed to spend her life with. 

'Hi'

'r u in a class rn?'

Wow, he does not have good grammar.

'Yes. Are you?'

'yup'

'What class?'

'biology'

'Me too' 

Her arm was covered, marked with green and purple pen marks. She glanced up, checking to see if it was anyone in her class when she noticed a vibrant green pen sitting on Garfield's desk. 

It can't be him. 

She went back to doodling on her arm, but this time she got no response. She let out a light sigh, jumping when the bell rung. 

She tossed her pen into her pencil case and packed up her things. Her backpack slung over her shoulder as she walked out the door. She looked down and noticed more writing on her arm. 

'meet me @ my locker during lunch.' 

They go to school with me?! She thought, panicked. 

She placed her stuff in her locker, pulling out a pen. 

'I don't know your locker number idiot.' She wrote back.

'oh srry locker 2789'

'I'll see you then I guess.'

She grabbed a bag of goldfish and began walking the halls, searching. She finally found the locker, and her heart stopped. Tara was yelling at Garfield as she stormed away from the locker. 

Rachel took in a deep breath before walking up to the locker.

"Ahh, so my suspicion was correct." He smiled at her.

His voice caught her by surprise, causing her to jump. 

"A-are you waiting for someone?" She asked. 

"You, Rae." 

"You know my name?"

"Who doesn't. The quiet girl who beat up one of the biggest bullies in the school. Kori hates her sister and was so happy when you beat her up."

"Kori?" 

"Kori Anders. Komie Anders younger sister. Tall, skinny, red-ish pink hair."

"Oh. Wait so why are you here?"

He grabbed her wrist firmly, pushing her sleeve up to reveal her coated arm. 

"This is why I'm here," He rolled up his sleeves to reveal identical doodles. "I noticed you writing on your arms and every time you wrote it matched up with mine. Whenever I would write something, you would look down at your arm. Besides, most girls don't have bright green writing on their bodies." 

"I guess that's fair." She wasn't going to lie, she had always kind of had a thing for him. Something about him was so charming. He was popular, but he was kind and funny. He never really fit in perfectly with the popular kids (AKA Komie, Tara, Wally, and Garth) His friend group was well known and well-loved for being so nice and welcoming. 

He felt the same way. The girl in front of him, no matter how tiny she was (5'2"), was strong and powerful She kept to herself but she was always kind if you were kind to her. She was so entrancing. He also always found her beautiful. Her sleek black hair with purple highlights and deep blue eyes. She was fascinating. 

"So... does this mean you're my soulmate?" She questioned. 

"I guess so." 

"Well, I guess it's now or never. Garfield Logan, I really like you." She forced the words out, clenching her fists at her side and bowing her head to look at the floor.

"Well Rachel Roth, I really like you too." He reached forward and took her hand in his, pulling her close. 

He bent down slightly and looked into her eyes, their faces growing closer. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her face but, just before their lips touched, she ripped away. 

"Garfield I can't" She ripped her hand out of his. 

"What Rachel why?" 

"You have a girlfriend Garfield. I can't do that to Tara, no matter how much I hate her."

She started walking away, her head down. 

"I broke up with her!" He yelled down the hallway. She froze, turning to him. 

She stepped closer. 

"Garfield what? You guys were so happy together, what happened?" 

He looked down at his feet. She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"What happened?" It was softer this time, like she was afraid of hurting him.

"She was cheating Rachel. I don't even care about that, I don't love her, I'm in love with you ok?! Plus, she just used me for clout and I was just desperate. We're done." 

Her hand moved up to his cheek and he looked at her. She rose to her tiptoes, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. His hands moved to her waist and hers fell on his shoulders. He pressed her back into the lockers as they kissed. When the finally broke apart she ruffled his hair. 

"I love you Rae." He smiled. 

"I love you too." 

Life went on and things went well. Gar introduced her to his friends so she didn't have to be as lonely. She met Victor stone, star football player, and his girlfriend and head cheerleader Karen Beecher. Kori Anders and her boyfriend Dick Grayson. Her older sister was a major bully who Rachel beat up one time after she saw her hurting Kori. She was a cheerleader and Dick was captain of the soccer team. 

She was flourishing. She smiled more than she ever had before, her life was content. She laughed and loved and smiled with them. Movie hangouts, park dates, everything. 

It was 4 months later when Rachel was off to sleep. She pulled out her purple pen and wrote quickly on her arm. 

'Goodnight love'

'Night baby'


End file.
